


Father...

by Minae_Ar



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar
Summary: Martha just wants to play with her father but he is just a little too busy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Father...

**Author's Note:**

> In this scene her mother doesn’t work at home.

It was a sunny day and Martha wanted to go fly her kite at the park. She noticed her father was sitting at his desk doing his work on the computer. She sighed knowing she won’t have the chance to play with him. She tapped him on the back multiple times but only got the, “I’m working sweetie, I’ll play with you when I finish.” 

She heard these lines multiple times and she just said ok. Martha turned around and walked to her room upstairs. She plopped onto the bed and tears came streaming down her face. “Father, play with me just once,” she muttered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a family series (Father, mother, sister, brother, etc.)??  
> Maybe if I’m not too lazy, idk


End file.
